Angel and Stitch in: The Nutcracker
by SterlingSilverWolf
Summary: Somewhat based on the classic Christmas story of The Nutcracker. This is the tale told by everyone's favorite experiments. NOTE: This may be finished a bit AFTER Christmas. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Angel's Gift

_**NOTE: This is the tale of The Nutcracker, with our own little twists. Some things have been changed and added to fit in with the characters. II give my thanks to my darling knightcommander for helping me out with these fics.**_  
**Angel and Stitch in: The Nutcracker**

Lilo and Stitch(c) Disney  
The Nutcracker(c)E. T. A. Hoffmann

**_Chapter 1: Angel's Gift_**

The little town on the island of Kauai began to come alive with color. Colorful lights were going up all over the island, twinkling in the twilight. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was getting ready for the joyous holiday ahead.

One house in particular looked like it could be seen from space.

The Pelekai home shone almost as bright as the star on the first Christmas. The house was covered in colorful lights that flashed patterns along to the music that played. All made by Jumba Jookiba.

At the moment, the rotund alien was working on another addition to the medley; sparkling Christmas trees in the yard.

Despite all the beauty, one little pink alien didn't seen to be enjoying herself.

Angel, experiment 624, was inside the house on the couch. She was watching a Christmas special, a glass of egg nog in her hands. She sighed. She felt so lonely. She sighed.  
This was her first Christmas, and she would be spending it alone for Lilo and her bujiboo Stitch were away at a Wasp Mummies Christmas Convention in Honolulu. Nani and David went with them.  
They would have been home earlier but an unexpected storm had canceled all flights.

Angel felt really sad. She also felt a bit of jealously rising up within her. Lilo was with her bujiboo. She wasn't afraid of him falling in love with her, oh heavens no, but she did feel she was taking time away that he could be spending with her. Angel sighed again as she watched the Christmas special on the television.

She was watching "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer." She felt like crying when it got to the part of Rudolph meeting Clarice. "Bujiboo." She said sadly. Angel also saw the lovely scene of snow and the glistening Christmas trees.

She felt tears forming.

She began to sniffle. Oh, how she wished she could spend her first Christmas Eve with Stitch.

Jumba soon came back inside. "Well, Experiment 523 (Slushy) has promised us much snow this year." He said.

Hearing this put a slight smile on Angel's face. "But unfortunately," Jumba said. "He has come down with flu."

She felt like her heart had been cut by a knife. She buried her face in a pillow. She began to sob.

Jumba just sat next t her on the couch.

"Are you all right?" He asked. "Why the flood from ocular organs?"

Angel lifted her head up for a moment to speak. "No snow." She said. "Bujiboo gone…"

Jumba saw the tears. He felt bad for the little experiment female. He scratched his head, trying to think of a way to cheer Angel up. He snapped his large fingers in remembering something. "No worries 624." He said. "Jumba has already made you something for to be feeling better."

"Hmm?" Angel asked, wiping tears from her eyes. Jumba went over to the Christmas tree and picked up a box.

Angel tilted her head with curiosity and confusion.

"Here you go." He said, handing her the gift.

"Merry Christmas." He said. Angel took it and set it in her lap. "But Christmas, tomorrow." She said.

Jumba chuckled. "Is ok to open one gift before Christmas." He said with a wink. Angel grinned.

She untied the red ribbon and removed the lid of the box. What she saw inside warmed her heart.

It was a nutcracker figure. This one was unique though. Instead of the usual soldier figure, this one was shaped just like Stitch. He still had the classic nutcracker uniform though. Angel giggled. She picked up the figure from his box.

She lifted it up to the level of her face. "Bujiboo…" She said with a purr.

She found herself nuzzling the nutcracker. Jumba chuckled. Angel hugged him. "Takka Jumba." She said.

"You're welcome 624." He said. Angel released the hug. Giggling, she got off of the couch. She started to dance with her new gift, humming a sweet little tune. Jumba felt warm inside.  
Angel kept dancing. Giggling and humming happily. For a moment, she felt her troubles and woes lift from her heart. "I've got the cookies!" Pleakley said in a sing-song voice coming into the living room.  
Pleakley didn't see Angel was still dancing.

"Wait, look out." Jumba said. But it was too late. "Waaah!" Pleakley said as he tripped over Angel. Angel yelped. The bump caused her to drop her nutcracker. They both tumbled to the floor.

Jumba rushed over to help them up. "Are you ok 624?" He asked. "Ih." Angel said. Then she took a look at her fallen nutcracker. An arm of the nutcracker had been broken off. Angel look like she was about to cry again.

She dropped to her knees and picked up the pieces of her special gift.

Angel looked at the broken pieces. She suddenly filled with anger. She looked at Pleakley with a scowl on her face.

"Pleakley!" She shouted. "My present broken! My bujiboo…" "Now now 624." Jumba said to her. "It was accident."

She growled. "I'm sorry Angel." Pleakley said to her. He did really feel bad.

She began to calm down, but now anger was replaced by heartbreak.

She sniffled. "No worries 624." Jumba said to her. "Can be fixed." Angel looked at him. "Special glue is in kitchen." Jumba said. Angel got up and took the pieces to the kitchen. Jumba just looked at Pleakley.

He thumped him on the back of his head.

Later that night, Angel was in the living room, on the couch. She held her precious nutcracker in her hands. His arm reattached. "Hmm." She said as she stroked the doll's face. She purred and nuzzled it.

"Bujiboo." She said. "Meega wish you were here."

She hugged the nutcracker. Angel smiled a little. She looked to the evening sky out the window. The stars shining brightly. "Where are you bujiboo?" She said to herself. She yawned a little. It was getting late. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her nutcracker again.

"Good night bujiboo." She said.

She kissed it and placed it on the windowsill gently.

She then crept over to the living room couch. Jumba had set up a heated blanket for her.

Angel didn't have a bed of her own yet.  
But it sure did beat sleeping in the laundry basket next to the dryer.

She climbed onto the couch and snuggled under the blanket. She purred at the warmth of the blanket.

Angel looked at her nutcracker standing on the windowsill.  
Standing tall, so to speak.

She smiled. For some reason, she felt very safe and secure under it's gaze. "Good night bujiboo." She said one more time before closing her eyes.

And with that, she drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.


	2. The Gerbil King

Chapter 2: The Gerbil King

Angel managed to sleep peacefully. Despite her worries and slight jealousy. She purred in her sleep, thinking of her beloved Stitch.

She felt a twinge of jealousy when the thought of Lilo came to her mind. Why did she have to spend so much time with her? Angel was Stitch's bujiboo. She found herself twitching. Angel thought Lilo was…okay. After all she did save her from Hämsterviel. Both from being imprisoned and the Leroy incident.

But why was she stealing her... no! Don't think like that!

But still, it was her bujiboo! He should be spending more time with her!

_"When Lilo gets back, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"_ She thought. She calmed down afterwards though, and resumed her peaceful slumber. Unaware of the slight noises that disturbed the peaceful night.

She purred more at the thought of Christmas morning. Then, a rustling.

"Huh?" She said, half-awake, half-asleep. She looked around, her vision a blur. She then dismissed it as nothing and fell right back to sleep.

She purred again, thinking of snow filled landscapes on Christmas Day. She saw, in her mind, images of blinking Christmas lights on lovely, snow covered houses. She sighed with content in her sleep.

Just then, she heard what sounded like a loud clash. She woke up with a start. Angel sat up with a jolt. She looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Except one thing. Her nutcracker was missing!

She gasped. "Naga!" She yelped. Angel threw off the blanket and got off the couch.

She began searching frantically for her gift. As she searched, she began to notice something about the room.

It was getting…bigger? "Huh?" She said. She nearly ran into a chair leg that had suddenly gotten huge.

Angel yelped. She now realized she had shrunken to the size of her nutcracker figure. Or, at least that's what her estimate was. "Uh.." She said. She was thoroughly confused. More clashing noises. She saw something rustling in the Christmas presents. Angel hid behind the electric blanket that was tossed to the ground.

"Take that, you insipid little blue thing that is oh so insipid!" shouted a voice.

Angel gasped. She recognized the voice. "Hämsterviel!" She thought.

She hazarded a peek from behind the blanket. She gasped at what she saw.

A fight was raging in the middle of the room. It seemed to be a sword fight but she was even more surprised as to who was fighting. One was a very wicked looking rodent, who looked like Hämsterviel. Except he was dressed in a long, red, ermine trimmed cape and gold, jewel encrusted crown. He also wore a black military style uniform.

Who he was fighting with surprised Angel more. Carrying two deadly looking sabers was none other than Stitch

Only, he looked exactly like her nutcracker. Could it be?

She cautiously ventured out.

"I've got you now, you princely fool." The rat face said. The poor nutcracker Stitch had been knocked down on the floor. Angel gasped. She was horrified.

She needed to think of something to help him, fast. She began looking for a weapon of sorts, anything that looked good enough to fight with. Angel spotted something under the couch. A stray marble.

She grabbed it. It was as big as a tennis ball to her. But all the better for a weapon. She growled and charged out at them. "Eat this!" She shouted. She chucked the marble at the Hämsterviel look-a-like. It hit him square on the forehead. It made a loud "bonk" noise when it hit. Somewhat like an empty coconut.

"Ow!" He shouted. "Ugh." He said, swooning as though about to pass out.

His soldiers, a collection of what appeared to be Leroy's, watched, stunned.

The Hämsterviel look alike promptly fell to the ground. The Leroy soldiers growled and began to charge.

The nutcracker Stitch readied himself. Angel got ready to fight too. She could handle Leroy's before, and she could do it again. Just as the Leroy's reached them, they were ambushed by another group. Angel gasped in surprise. She saw odd collections of toys that strangely looked like her cousins fight off the Leroy's, forcing them to grab their leader and flee. The Hämsterviel look-alike looked back at the toy army and at Angel before blacking out again. The Nutcracker Stitch smiled.

Angel smiled too. But she was also confused. "Um…" She said. "Takka." said The Nutcracker Stitch. "You saved me from Gerbil King." "Who?" Angel asked. "That gerbil face is a real pain in the patookie." said a voice.

Angel was surprised. This fellow that was approaching them looked a lot like Reuben. "You guys go on ahead back home." He said to the army. "We'll catch up." The army of cousin look-alikes nodded and went back amongst the gifts.

"Reuben?" She asked. "Who?" the Reuben look-alike asked. "I'm the prince's here aid-to-camp. His assistant." "Prince?" Angel asked.

"Oh that reminds me.". The Reuben figure said. "You need to bow." "Oh." Angel said. She bowed in a ladylike manner before the Nutcracker Stitch Prince. The prince tried to stop her. "Huh?" Angel asked him.

"You naga need to bow." He said. "Oh." said Angel. "This Lord Monte Cristo." He said, introducing her.

"Pleased to meet you my lady." Monte said bowing. Angel smiled. "Yeah, since that phony Gerbil King took over, life at home went pretty bad." said Monte Cristo. "Gaba?" Angel asked.

---

It was true. Before The Gerbil King took over, everything was peaceful. Everyone lived in harmony with each other.

It was an island paradise. Pineapple farms dotted the landscape. All was thanks to the Pineapple Princess, who kept the island at the right conditions for growing. The Pineapple Princess was a dear friend of the royal family. Actually, she was the Nutcracker Prince's best friend. She kept the island the paradise that it was. Warm, and happy.

That was, until the Gerbil King came. He began trying to take over the Prince's kingdom bit by bit. But the Nutcracker Prince always came out on top. The gerbil king needed a plan. He then got a wicked idea. An awful idea.

He decided that the best way to defeat the islanders was to starve them into submission.

To that end, he decided to kidnap the Pineapple Princess. So it was done.

Without her magic, the island's climate was vulnerable. Soon after her kidnapping, the land started to become cold.

The Gerbil King was using his dark magic to cause a bitter winter. Soon, it started to snow, and the crops stopped growing. The people began to starve. Without the Pineapple Princess, the land would be destroyed.

---

"And that's where you come in." Monte Cristo said. "Meega?" Angel asked. "Ih." said the Nutcracker Prince.

"You show that you can stop him. " He said. "How?" Angel asked. He pointed to the marble.

"Huh?" She asked. "You saved me." said the Nutcracker Prince. "You have proven your worth. Please help."

Angel didn't know what to think. She didn't really feel worthy. But she did feel that they needed help.

What was a girl to do? One thing she supposed. "Oki takka." Angel said. The prince beamed

"Thank you so much." He said to her. He enveloped Angel in a hug. Surprised at first, but Angel returned the favor.

"We'd better get going." Monte Cristo said. "Time is growing short." "Ih." said the Nutcracker Prince. Him and Angel broke the hug. Angel was unsure of where they were going. "Where we go?" She asked.

"Back home." the Nutcracker Prince said. "How we get there?" Angel asked.

"Follow me." He said. He began looking around underneath the now huge Christmas tree. "Hmm?" Angel said.

The prince just muttered something as he searched. "Ah-ha!" He exclaimed a few moments later.

"Find it?" Monte Cristo asked. Soon, a large green box with red ribbon was pushed out in front of the other gifts. The Nutcracker Stitch Prince came out from behind. "What this?" Angel asked. The Nutcracker Prince drew his sword and cut the ribbon, making the lid of the box fall flat to the ground.

Angel was confused. The box was empty. "But there nothing there." She said. "You sure about that?" Monte asked.

Soon a white light emitted from the box and a slight cold wind blew from it. Angel gasped softly.

"Goobaja!" said the Nutcracker Prince. She peered into the box.

She saw what appeared to be a portal of some kind. The Nutcracker Prince came next to her. "Hmm?" She asked.

He held out his hand for her and smiled. Angel looked at him for a moment. But then she gently took his hand.

He smiled at her. She smiled back. "This way." He said, pointing to the portal. Angel nodded. The two, accompanied by Monte Cristo entered the box. Angel felt the cold air rushing into her face.

She was unsure. What if this was dangerous? "It's ok." The Nutcracker Prince reassured. Angel smiled at him.

They continued to walk. They slipped into the snowy, cold portal. They soon saw snowflakes blowing towards them. Angel's breath rose in mist before her. "Brr." Angel said with a shiver. She tried to hold some snowflakes, but it soon melted in her hand. When they emerged from the other side, they were greeted by a grand landscape of snow. Angel felt overcome with peaceful feelings at seeing this. "Eegalagoo." She said. "So pretty."

The prince gave her a look, however. "Naga." He said.

"Huh?" Angel said. She couldn't understand. How could something that looked so beautiful be so bad?

"Gerbil king did this." The Prince said. "You see," Monte said. "With all this snow lying around, our food can't grow because it's too cold." Angel remembered. Pineapples needed tropical weather to grow.

"Our people had to flee this area because they were starving." He said.

Angel felt awful for them. "Snow bad?" She asked. "Not all the time." said the Nutcracker Prince. "Snow is nice on occasion." said Monte. "But all snow, all the time, isn't nice."

Angel nodded and understanding. "No worry." The Nutcracker Prince said. "That's right." said Monte. "When we beat that gerbil and rescue the Pineapple Princess, all this snow will melt and life will come back."

Angel smiled. "We'd better get going." said Monte. "We'll have some warmer clothes for you back at our camp."

As if on cue, Angel began to shiver. "Better get there sooner rather than later." said Monte. The Nutcracker Prince nodded. The three continued to walk, the prince's arm around Angel to keep her warm.

"Takka." She said. Though secretly, she longed for the hug of the real Stitch.

None of them knew that they were being watched.

"Well. what do we have here?" A sinister voice asked. In a castle, on the center of the island, the Gerbil King was spying on our heroes through a crystal ball.

"It's that pathetic waste of a Prince." He said. "And that female who gave me a conk on the head."

The Gerbil King looked at Angel through the crystal ball. "Hmmm." He thought. He smiled wickedly. "I have been ruling this place by myself for a while." He said. "It would go a long way for me to have a queen." He said.

He smiled. "And it would keep that Prince from ever claiming the throne again, seeing as how he's unmarried."

He rubbed his hands together sinisterly. "It's perfect." He said.

"She'll make the perfect queen." He said, grinning devilishly. "Like she'd ever marry you." said a young female voice.

The voice came from a cage that hung from the ceiling. A young Polynesian looking girl was imprisoned inside it.

She was dressed in, a fine golden-yellow dress. Upon her head, was what seemed to be a crown. Resembling the top of a pineapple. The Gerbil King just chuckled wickedly. "Such a precariously precarious position for you to be saying that little princess." He said. The Princess scowled at him. "Well the Prince will stop you!" She shouted at him.

The Gerbil King just laughed. "Oh you will see me crush him like an insect." He said. The Pineapple Princess just gave him a look. It was a look of pure venom. "You don't scare me." the Gerbil King said. "General!"

A Leroy, listing to port from an array of medals and badges hanging from his uniform, came out. "Ih!" He said. The Gerbil King smiled wickedly. "I need you to go and pick up a little something for me." He said. He chuckled wickedly as he returned his focus to his crystal ball. And Angel.

**_NOTE: Like I said, stuff that was not even in the original story have been added. And Lilo as the Pinapple Princess is supposed be like a spoof of the Sugar Plum Fairy. Just so y'all know. More will come. Hope y'all like it._**


End file.
